


nudges

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Music, Crushes, Dancing, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: ‘Doctor, what’s going on?’There was a tray of gingerbread and other types of unusual biscuits on a table that they never saw in the console room before, and some light chains wrapped round the crystal pillars.The Doctor looked at Yaz with wide eyes. ‘It’s Christmas!’





	nudges

‘Doctor, what’s going on?’

There was a tray of gingerbread and other types of unusual biscuits on a table that they never saw in the console room before, and some light chains wrapped round the crystal pillars.

The Doctor looked at Yaz with wide eyes. ‘It’s Christmas!’ she threw her arms in the air, bubbling with excitement. This regeneration definitely loved Christmas. And biscuits, which she had a full mouth of, so it came out as “ifs chwifmuf”, and Ryan laughed.

‘Really?’ she lit up.

(She didn’t celebrate Christmas, but she definitely liked fairy lights. And the food.)

Graham pointed at the tray. ‘Well, if that’s any indicator…’ His eyes lingered on it. They haven’t had breakfast yet, and he no doubt wondered whether they were suitable for humans, and whether he could have some.

Yaz fancied one too. They must’ve been delicious, by the sounds the Doctor was making while eating them.

(They _did things_.)

Then she remembered her mum, and dad, and yes, even her annoying sister, and the shopping trip she’s never made it back from, not from her perspective, anyway. ‘We’ve been away for so long? What about my family, they—’

Ryan looked from the Doctor to Graham to Yaz. ‘This a time machine, so like, we can come back any time and they won’t know a thing, right?’

The Doctor quickly finished chewing. ‘Ten points to Ryan!’ she exclaimed. ‘I can get you all back if you want,’ she said, hesitant and borderline disappointed, ‘I mean, no problem, but I thought that we could visit a nice planet, you know, and get stuffed with biscuits and sing awful Christmas songs.’

Graham, still lusting after the sweets, spoke first. ‘That doesn’t sound entirely terrible, now does it? What do you say?’

(He didn’t want to know what the holidays would look like without Grace; all alone in their house.)

‘Yeah, I’m in,’ said Ryan. ‘I’m with family anyway.’

The Doctor grinned. She glanced at Yaz, eyes hoping, asking.

‘As long as nothing tries to kill us this time, I’m all in for visiting a planet.’

‘Great! Brilliant! Let’s do that then!’ The Doctor rushed to get the tray. ‘Biscuit?’

Graham snatched three of different kinds. Ryan and Yaz just took one. The Doctor took two and shoved them into her mouth, both at once. She gave a thumbs up at no one in particular. Yaz thought she was cute.

(Don’t tell her that.)

She ran to the console and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS hummed, and then the crystals started shining brighter and the ship took off, heading wherever the Doctor programmed it to, or at least where she thought appropriate. It was often with the TARDIS.

Not that it bothered anyone, really. The adventures were great.

Ryan was the first to ask, ‘So where are we off to?’

‘Oh, that’s a surprise,’ she laughed. ‘You’ll see when we get there. You’ll love it!’

Yaz walked the few steps that separated her from the console and stopped at the Doctor’s side. She’s been mulling over this question ever since Graham made her tell them more about herself. _Time Lords_. ‘Will you ever take us to your planet, Doctor? Gallifrey, was it?’

The Doctor paused mid-move. Something shifted inside her. Yaz noticed. But she shook it off with another smile and said, ‘Nah, my planet’s boring, nothing to see there. Just vast plains of orange. There are more interesting places in the universe.’

(She was hiding something.)

Yaz ran her fingers over the edge of the console. ‘I quite like orange…’

‘Yeah, it’s a nice colour,’ added Ryan, and at the same time, Graham said, ‘I could do with boring for once.’

‘I haven’t been there in a while,’ the Doctor admitted. She turned to the three of them. ‘It’s complicated. I told you that. It’s not—’

‘No, it’s alright, Doc,’ Graham shot Yaz a Look, and she shot one back, saying _why me?_ ‘We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.’

‘I mean…’ the Doctor tilted her head in thought. ‘Anyway. Christmas!’ Just like that, she was bursting with energy again and resumed piloting the TARDIS. ‘We should play some music. Anyone has some on their phone?’

Graham pulled his old Nokia out. ‘I should have a few songs on here, hang on.’ He typed on the big buttons that beeped every time they were hit for a few seconds, and then the faint melody of Mariah Carey’s _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ came out of the feeble speaker.

Ryan shook his head in disbelief. ‘Start with the worst one, do you?’

The Doctor aimed her sonic screwdriver at the device, and the music amplified. ‘There, that’s better.’

Yaz chuckled. Ryan was right, it was a horrible song. All Christmas songs were horrible. But this, the Doctor swinging to the tune and Graham humming along, this was perfect.

She was staring at the Doctor, and god were the lyrics of this song so fitting and in inappropriate at the same time. She mentally laughed at the irony of it.

Then the Doctor actually grabbed her hands to dance in the middle of the console room, and she was pretty sure she was blushing, because, _wow_ , they were really close and the Doctor was smiling so hard and—

Yeah. She had a crush on the Doctor. And it was a _big one_.

(She wasn’t lying when she’d said she was the best person she’s ever met.)

‘Come on, Ryan, Graham,’ the Doctor said, ‘join us!’

Graham did. Ryan didn’t. He was laughing at them and getting it all on video, for future blackmail material or the amusement of his 102 Instagram followers or whatever.

Then the song ended and switched to _Let It Snow_.

Another bloody love song, and this time a slow one. The universe was definitely mocking her.

(Please, don’t stop.)


End file.
